doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Arby’s 2 with John Hodgman
"Arby's 2 with John Hodgman" is Episode 128 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with John Hodgman. "Arby's 2 with John Hodgman" was released on November 2, 2017. Synopsis Writer and comedian John Hodgman (Judge John Hodgman, Vacationland) joins the 'boys for their return trip to Arby's to review some of the latest menu selections, and to chat about New England food and being young instrumentalists. Plus, a mysterious edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro "I feel that being an artist is about giving and I'd like to give this to you." With these words, a tearful Ving Rhames handed the Best Actor Golden Globe he'd just won to legendary thespian, Jack Lemmon - a humble tribute to an actor who'd inspired his career. The late Lemmon called the on-stage gesture at the 1998 Globes ceremony "one of the nicest, sweetest moments I've ever known in my life." Four years earlier, Rhames, a hulking character actor with a distinct, resonant voice, had delivered a breakout performance in Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film, Pulp Fiction, as menacing crime boss Marcellus Wallace, described in Tarantino and Roger Avery's screenplay as "a cross between a gangster and a king." First introduced in an unbroken, over-the-shoulder shot that highlighted an unexplained band-aid on the back of his head - Tarantino later clarified it was to cover the actor's scar for the camera - Rhames' Wallace hoarded a disproportionate chunk of the movie's memorable lines. Rhames' career ascended several ladder rungs after the film, and he's since delivered memorable performances in commercial hits like Con Air and the Mission Impossible franchise and scene-stealing turns in critical hits like Soderbergh's Out Of Sight and Scorsese's Bringing Out The Dead. Flash forward to 2011: America's second-largest sandwich chain, which had been founded back in Ohio in 1964, had just posted a $35 million loss. With its sales declining, and with its heavy, unhealthy food having become a pop culture punching bag ridiculed by The Simpsons, Seinfeld, and The Daily Show, the company launched a turn-around plan that involved revamping the menu, as well as its marketing. Enlisting a new ad agency, in 2013, the eatery began centering its commercials, not on sandwiches in general, but on the stuff between the bread - the meat. With a series of self-aware spots that took ownership of its distinct menu offerings, the chain found its voice... literally, hiring as their voiceover spokesman Ving Rhames. As with his extensive film and T.V. work, Rhames deployed his bellowing pipes to add heft and gravitas to the restaurant's ridiculous tagline: "We have the meats." The ad campaign was a huge success, injecting fun and playfulness into an aging brand and increasing its proportion of under-35 customers by 15%. And so, Ving Rhames, the golden-voiced actor who gave his Golden Globe away, just may have provided this roast beef behemoth with a golden touch. This week on Doughboys, we return to Arby's. Fork rating As the title says, this was the show's second visit to Arby's. For the record, on the previous Arby's episode (ep. #30), Nick rated it 4 forks and Mitch gave it 3.5 forks. The three of them sampled these sandwiches: Smokehouse Brisket, Chicken Pepperoni Parm, and the Deep Fried Turkey Gobbler. Mitch mentioned getting a Buffalo Chicken Slider too. For the sides, Nick and Mitch tried some Mozzarella Sticks and the Loaded Curly Fries. Nick and Mitch also sampled the Cookie Butter Shake. Snack or Wack In this episode of Snack or Wack, they tested the Mystery Oreos, which appeared ordinary but the flavor was not known. So they also tried to guess the flavor. Nick saw a guess of Fruity Pebbles on Twitter, and Mitch agreed with that. John guessed orange, and then Fruit Loops. Nick also focused on the orange flavor, and then decided to guess Trix. [Later, Oreos announced that the mystery flavor was indeed Fruity Pebbles. -ed.] Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #RiceBallsName The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)